Mascara and Lipstick Can't Hide The Tears
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: 2 years ago, Viper assumed that she met the love of her life. But when a heart crushing secret was revealed and she bids her 'true love' an emotional goodbye, Viper is no longer sure if she could ever love again. But what happens between herself and a fellow comrade when she sings a song she wrote about her feelings? CraneXViper. R&R! *Songfic*
1. Broken Heart

**Hi guys!**

**Hope you like this short story!**

**Alright, this is my first Viper X Crane fanfic.**

**I found out there are plenty of them so I'm gonna give it a shot.**

**Please R&R!**

* * *

Viper stared out the window from her bedroom.

Fireworks shot into the air, a couple at a time, before exploding into swirls of colours in front of her. She looked down to see a glow coming from the village. There was a distant sound of people of chatting. A faint smell of different kinds of foods being cooked.

Viper sighed heavily.

Tonight was a very special night. It was Po and Tigress' 1st wedding anniversary.

But that wasn't all that was happening.

A few months back, they announced their were expecting a cub, and the village went crazy when they found out.

Now they gave birth to not one cub, but _two cubs_.

A boy and a girl named Piao and Pu. **(Piao is the boy, and Pu is the girl.)**

Every master in China has come to the Valley of Peace to attend the party. Plus to congratulate the Warrior's of the Jade Palace on their newest auditions. Viper was supposed to be happy for them...

But it was hard for her to be happy right now.

Everyone know it was challenge for her to even _smile_.

Viper was in a 2 year relationship with a snake called Marcus, a handsome black mamba with eyes a black as night, and fire markings up and down his back, and along the top of his head.

Viper fell in love with him the minute she saw him.

He was staying at the Palace for a few months to train with Po and the five. This was happening while Po and Tigress were dating. Marcus started chatting Viper up. Viper thought he was only messing about with her.

But then he asked her out on a date.

Viper was so excited, yet so nervous, she went to Tigress for advice about going on a first date.

_"Just smile, be friendly and see what you have in common." _She said.

And it was sort of a success.

Marcus and Viper only 1 thing in common; They both had ancestors who did kung fu.

But other then that, you could say they were deeply in love...

Until 2 years later, when Po and Tigress got married. When Marcus came to visit Viper and was invited by Po and Tigress to the wedding.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_It all started at Po and Tigress' wedding feast. The party was in full swing and their was a lot of photos of Po, Tigress, and the five dressed in their best. It was time for the bouquet throw, so Viper and at least 17 more girls were anxious to catch the bouquet. _

_Tigress threw it into the air..._

_Viper caught it,__ full of excitement. _

_She had caught the bouquet! _

_It's a sign! _

_Marcus may propose to her!_

_They may live happily ever after!_

_The others congratulated her as Crane gave her a hug. She turned to Marcus with a huge smile on her face__. But she saw that he was not there. Viper's smile slowly began to fade._

_He was there a minute ago._

_Then she saw a quick scaly figure slithering away._

_Marcus?_

_Viper looked at the figure as it slithered on. _

_Viper raised an eyebrow._

_"I'll be back in a sec." She said to Po and the others._

_"Alright. Be careful." Said Crane._

_Viper smiled at her avian friend and slithered after the figure._

_She continued her way, far away into the bamboo forest, until she could hardly hear the laughter and the music._

_She heard a noise coming from a near-by clearing._

_Then she saw something that shook her to the core..._

_There he was with a female snake she had never seen before. She was cradling a small egg with her tail. Marcus was gazing down at it with a loving look._

_"We will be together soon my love." he said to her. "You, me, and our little one."_

_Viper gasped loud enough for Marcus' head to turn. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped._

_"Viper?"_

_Viper's mouth began to wobble._

_"Honey... this isn't what it looks like..." He stammered._

_Viper looked down at the ground, tears forming in her eyes._

_"Babe?"_

_"Don't call me that." She hissed as tears began to fall._

_Marcus was about to hug her, but Viper backed up and slithered away from her traitor of a boyfriend as fast as she could._

* * *

_**End of Flashback.**_

Viper began to cry, but she didn't notice.

_Why did Marcus cheat on me? _Thought Viper._ What did I ever do to him? _

A thousand more questions still haunt her now.

Tigress tried to talk to her about it. But nothing was working. Marcus even came the next day to explain after what happened the night before. But another surprize came to Viper as well as Marcus' unexpected visit.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_"Just let me talk to her!" He shouted at the gates. __Crane opened the door, furious that Marcus for cheating on Viper. Monkey and Mantis was by his side. __Po, Tigress, and Viper weren't there though. __Viper was in her room, locked away from reality. __As for Po and Tigress left for their honeymoon earlier that morning, unaware about the situation that was going on._

_"She doesn't want to talk to a traitor." Monkey answered._

_"I need to explain-" Marcus started._

_"No!" Mantis shouted._

_"Your nothing but a unfaithful, double-crossing, two faced, two timing cheater!" Roared Crane, who was fuming with rage._

_Everyone glanced at him, surprized with his sudden angry outburst, but they had to handle Marcus first._

_When they were about to tell Marcus to push off..._

_"Stop guys," said a small, husky voice behind them._

_Everyone's head turned to see Viper slithering up to them._

_Marcus was staring at her with a gentle, loving expression. _

_"Babe please let me explain." He said._

_Viper slithered closer to him._

_Marcus could see how terrible Viper took this._

_Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and she was heaving heavily._

_"Tell me the truth. Did you, or did you not cheat on me?" Said Viper._

_Marcus explained everything. _

_But in the end, Viper was right._

_Marcus did cheat on her._

_"We don't want you here anymore." Said Viper._

* * *

Viper never saw him again after that.

And after a year, she still loved him.

Marcus still wrote to her, telling her that he was sorry for what he had done countless times. But Viper wasn't hearing any of it.

Viper slithered over to her mirror.

Her eyes widened at her appearance. Now she notices that she had cried whilst thinking about Marcus, because now her mascara had run down her cheeks, leaving a black line going down both sides of her cheeks. Viper sniffed while wiping away the running mascara, she saw that hip lipstick got messy as well as her mascara. She sighed in frustration as she cleaned her lipstick away too,

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Said Viper.

The door slid open and Crane came in.

Crane gave his scaly friend a gentle smile. Viper smiled back weakly.

"You nearly ready?" He asked softly.

"Nearly, just have to fix my make-up again." Said Viper, forcing on a smile. But the avian could see through the mask.

Crane walks over to Viper as she fixes her mascara and lipstick.

"You still feel the pain don't you?" He whispered.

Viper's head bowed down low again.

"The past is so hard to let go Crane. I _loved _Marcus, and look what he had done to me?" Viper whispered tearfully.

"He was stupid to do that. I was furious when I found out what he did. You should of heard to abuse I gave him!" said Crane, laughing slightly.

Viper stopped what she was doing and stared at Crane.

_Crane gave Marcus verbal abuse?_

Viper was shocked at this.

Abuse was one of the words that you would never mix with Crane.

Her eyes went wider when Crane told her what he called Marcus.

"Why did you do that?" she asked weakly.

Crane hugged her tightly.

"'Cause your my friend Viper, and no one deserves to be treated like that by anyone." Crane let go of Viper and looked deep into her sea blue eyes.

"_Especially _if it's you Viper."

Viper felt touched by this.

Crane was always there for her when she was feeling down or upset about something.

He always told her that he cared about her and will always be there for her through thick and thin.

And he _had._

"But sooner or later you have to find a way to let go of these feelings for good." Said Crane.

Viper nodded and smiled again.

"I'll meet you at the festival. I need to finish fixing my make-up." said Viper.

Crane smiled and left.

Viper sighed and went back to fixing her make up, but then she saw a piece of paper that caught her eye. She opened it up to see what it was.

She smiled as she read it all.

An idea popped into her head.

The others had no idea what she was up to.

* * *

**Hope y'all like it so far!**

**And again, FIRST Viper X Crane story!**

**So NO flames please!**

**~Peace~**


	2. Cover It With Lipstick

**_*At The Party.*_**

Crane met Shifu, Monkey and Mantis down at the party in town-square.

Town-square was decorated in blue, red, and pink flowers, lanterns and streamers. The aroma of cooking food filled their noses, making their mouths water.

"Crane, where is Master Viper?" Asked Shifu.

"She'll be down. She's just doing her make-up."

Shifu understood and nodded, saying that Po and Tigress were on their way too with Piao and Pu and assumed that Viper was helping them out with the twins as well.

But Po, Tigress, and the twins came down on their own, dazzling everyone with their outfits;

Po was wearing black silk pants with a red cape with a fire pattern on it. Tigress was wearing a beautiful red Chinese dress with a black rose design outlined with gold thread, and a single white rose behind one ear. Piao was a little Po look a like panda with Amber brown eyesand was wearing the same as his father but had a head band with the Yin and Yang symbol on it. And little Pu made everyone go 'Aw' as she was a Tigress look a like with big jade green eyes. She was wearing a similar dress to Tigress' but hers was green with Emerald diamonds on the skirt part. Po was holding Pu and Tigress was holding Piao.

"Where's Viper?" Asked Po.

"We were just about to ask the same thing." asked Crane.

"She's probably not coming." Said Monkey.

"And why would you say that Monkey?" Questioned Tigress.

"She's still upset with what Marcus had done. She loved him Ti." Said Po, answering for Monkey.

"I'm sure she'll get over it sooner or later," said Shifu.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," said one of the villagers on the stage.

Everyone turned their heads to the stage.

"Our first entertainment of the night is a song written by the beautiful Master Viper!"

The Warriors looked at one another as they clapped.

Viper sat on a chair on the stage as the music began to play;

* * *

_Mmmm... Hmmm..._

_No no, no, no, no, no, no...__. **(The crowd started to clap and cheer already.)**_

_I know the lipstick won't fix it,  
__But I've gotta put my game face on,  
I __wish mascara could mask this,  
Until all the tears are gone,  
__I've gotta paint the pain away,  
Make like I'm okay,  
Pretend I don't wanna stay,  
Act like this ain't killing me. **(Crane's eyes widened.) **_

_I've tried one, two, three too many times  
(To walk away)  
I've heard one, two, three too many lies..._

_So I gotta pretend __that I'm not gonna miss you,  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do,  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,  
That I don't love you anymore,  
__I gotta play the part act like it ain't killin' me,  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me,  
Hide what's written on my face,  
Dig deep in the makeup case and cover it with lipstick... **(Everyone smiled as they looked at one another as Viper sang the next verse.)**_

_I'm sick of looking in the mirror,  
'Cause my mirror sees right through,  
MAC ain't got enough concealer,  
To hide how much I'll miss you,  
__I've gotta cover up my hurt,  
No more getting burnt I really needa let you go,  
__'Cause my heart can't take no more. **(They were all dumbfounded by how beautiful Viper's voice was.)**_

_I've tried one, two, three too many times  
(Oh To walk away)  
I've heard one, two, three too many lies... **(Crane began to feel that Viper was more then a friend to him...)**_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you,  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do,  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,  
That I don't love you anymore,  
__I gotta play the part act like it ain't killin' me,  
__ Gotta play the part when you try stopping me,  
Hide what's written on my face,  
Dig deep in the makeup case and cover it with lipstick... **(He now realizes that he loves her.)**_

_It's the hardest role I'll ever have to play,  
It's the hardest lie I'll ever have to make,  
To look you in the eye and not break down and cry,  
When I say goodbye... **(Viper and Crane's eyes met.)**_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you,  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do,  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,  
That I don't love you anymore... **(Viper thought about the way Crane took care of her throughout the year she was upset about Marcus cheating on her.)**_

_I gotta play the part act like it ain't killin' me,  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me,  
Hide what's written on my face,  
Dig deep in the makeup case... **(She realized that she was wrong for falling in love with Marcus.)**_

_So I gotta pretend that I'm not gonna miss you,  
I gotta pretend that this is what I wanna do,  
I gotta pretend when I walk out that door,  
That I don't love you anymore,  
__I gotta play the part act like it ain't killin' me,  
Gotta play the part when you try stopping me,  
Hide what's written on my face,  
Dig deep in the makeup case... **(She now knows that it's about time to forget about what had happened in the past...)**_

_And cover it with lipstick. **(and be with the one she should of fallin' in love with a long time ago.)**_

* * *

Everyone clapped and cheered as Viper bowed and left the stage, and slithered up to her friends.

"That was amazing!" Said Po.

"Out-standing," Said Tigress.

"Beautiful!" Said Monkey.

Viper smiled and looked at Crane.

"I thank Crane for suggesting it."

Crane blushed.

"I didn't mean by doing _that!_"

"Can I talk to you Crane? There is something I would like to tell you." Said Viper shyly. Crane smiled as he nodded and the two masters walked off together.

There was silence between the masters for one moment.

"I bet 4 cookies that they'll end up falling in love!" Said Monkey to Mantis.

"I bet 10!" Said Po.

And both the panda and primate was right, when Viper and Crane came back, they were looking deep into each others eyes and smiled romantically.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**Crane and Viper started dating and got married a year later. Marcus heard about this and was furious. He attended to bite Crane and kill him with his venom in revenge for taking Viper away when he tried to get back with her again. Po, Tigress and the others fought Marcus and tied him up and sent him to Chor Gom Prison. Shortly after, Crane and Viper adopted 3 children, a bird and 2 snakes from Ban Gou. The bird was a boy named Storm. And the two snakes were twin sisters called Victoria and Veronica. Viper was over Marcus and had moved on with Crane. **_

_**And life couldn't be more sweet for Viper. For now she knew;**_

_**Mascara and lipstick can't hide the tears you shed.**_

_**The end...**_

* * *

**Phew! **

**Hope y'all liked it guys!**

**I was gonna do the scene where Crane and Viper confess their love to one another, but I had no idea how to write it **

**Useless at doing romance scenes. :)**

**The song is called Lipstick by Elsie Estrada and here is the link;**

**watch?v=LTLQVshSdXI**

**And here is the link for the song Nightcore version (I LOVE NIGHTCORE!)**

**watch?v=V_Pw08La7zg**


End file.
